clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo
Igloos are the homes that penguins live in. They can be bought in Igloo Upgrades. A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo on the Map. When you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Non-members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of an igloo is ice, exceptions made only by the backyard (lower section phony grass),pirate ship (a light wood) and fishbowl (pebbles and water) Igloos After an update penguins can now see outside of their and other penguins Igloos Also see igloo for the houses created by the Inuit people. Also, since the new features have been launched, every igloo now has a background that makes the igloo look like it's in the wilderness of Club Penguin, and not just floating around in the middle of nowhere. Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edition. These are the normal igloos: * Backyard Igloo, 4200 coins * Split Level Igloo, 4600 coins * Candy Split Level Igloo, 4600 coins * Split Level Snow Igloo, 4600 coins * Deluxe Igloo, 4000 coins * Basic Igloo, 1500 coins * Deluxe Candy Igloo, 4000 coins * Candy Igloo, 1500 coins * Deluxe Snow Igloo, 3000 coins * Snow Igloo, 1000 coins * Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo, 5000 coins * Secret Stone Igloo, 2000 coins Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 5100 coins *Fish Bowl igloo(Ocean/Water) Unknown amount of coins *Tent(Camping) Unknown amount of coins *Log Cabin(Western) Unknown amount of coins *Gym (Sports) 4800 coins *Pirate Ship (Pirate) 4200 coins *Jack O' Lantern (Halloween) 2700 coins *Snow Globe(Christmas) 3700 coins *Pink Ice Palace(Medieval) 4900 coins *Bamboo Hut(Summer Beach) 3200 coins Note: These igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Member Igloos The member igloos is a list of member penguins with open igloos. It can be used by clicking on the small igloo in the bottom-right corner of the map. If you hover your mouse to the igloos, it shows the name. Click on the igloo or the list will take you to their igloo. Club Penguin Update this and there was now an list for you. Parties Members get excited and make different kinds of parties. Some include: House Parties: Penguins have parties in honor of club penguin frequently. some penguins just come to see the igloo. Restaurants: Penguins make "Gourmet Food" and serve it at their house. They usually have many chairs and tables and sometimes a band and a bar. Auditions: There are sometimes auditions at some igloos for boyfriends, girlfriends, or band members. Concerts: Members open their igloo up and make a concert. Many penguins are attracted but it gets out of control and the band makes it a wild party. Green Party: Penguins turn green and make a Green Out. One famous one is Juniorjumper's Earth Day. They usually do this to protest to help save the Earth. Fashion Shows These unorganized things usually make penguins wear certain themes like summer or blue. Weddings: Penguins in love decorate their house for a wedding. It usually has a cake and the couple breaks up. Daycare Some penguins start up their own daycare in their igloo where they invite penguins who pretend to be babies in. They are advertised in the pet shop where the penguin babies are. Hospitals Some penguins will pretend to have a broken body part and some penguins open their igloo and pretend to fix the broken body part. Airplane: Penguins use a Secret Deluxe Snow Igloo and organizable it to look like an airplane. There is supposed to be good service and real food. Babies sometimes go in these. Hotel: Penguins use furniture to make an hotel. Very short lived party. Movie Place:Penguins make a lot of T.Vs in one place. This is not seen often. Shop: Penguins make different shops and other things. Example: Music Shop. Mall: Penguins make a small mall. When penguins come to see it they choose a shop and stay there. Secret Agent Meeting: Secret Agents discuss problems. They usually stop robbers or other people. Snowball Fight base Where teams discuss their plans in private during a snowball war. Pool Party Where penguins swim. Sometimes a tropical restaurant is also featured. Colleges Where Penguins come to "pretend" to host a college. The owner of the igloo is the dean/ or a professor. He gives the "students" tests and reports. Pre K Some penguins advertise for Pre Ks in the pet shop where the babies are. It's just like colleges only, there is no dormitories, there is a "playground", and the teacher pretends to teach the penguin toddlers how to count, learn the alphabet, ect. Puffle Party These are parties where all visitors of the igloo must take their puffle (walk it). It's a party to honor Puffles and a party for everyone to bring one. Member Party A party hosted by a member that only allows members. Any non members that come are "beaten up" by the host. Cinemas: Penguins come round and watch a movie, they have to buy tickets to get in. Wrestling Match Penguins usually have fun and word wrestle. Build-A-Bear workshop Where penguins come and pretend to build a bear and some penguins pretend to be "Teddy Bears" and belong to owners. The owners of the igloo advertise in the Pet Shop. Contest Contests are when penguins pretend to eat pizzas and see who finishes first. Gallery of Igloos Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|An igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Titanic igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Category:Places